Mr. Wiki
History Mr. Wiki: 1990 - Present Rozkywiki of the Rocks is a member of Faenar race, a race from the Alrescha binary system. Rozkywiki was born on a series of small asteroid colonies known as "the Rocks". His family's asteroid base became detached from the rest of the belt due to gravitational disturbances between the two stars and were sent adrift into space, the colony was mostly self-sufficient and only required annual supply runs with their spaceship to stock up on what few supplies they needed, so the family simply adapted to the isolation. Rozkywiki developed an interest in study, reading, and acquisition of knowledge; spending most of his life in the base's library. As he grew older, and the family home approached the edge of their system, Rozkywiki found that the base's library had access to more reading material as they began to pick up signals from other systems coming into range. Eventually the signal feeds could not keep up with Rozkywiki's passion for knowledge and as he was of age to fing his own path, Rozkywiki decided to undertake a sojourn. He hitched a ride to a distant space station and set out to become a space scholar. After a drug induced lesson from a philosopher while researching alternative learning techniques, Rozkywiki learned of the existence of a massive wall in space where one could gain immense knowledge simply by touching it. Rozkywiki became obsessed with seeing this wall and found a band of pirates who claimed to know the path. Rozkywiki paid all the money he had to gain passage aboard their ship... and fortunately for him, they didn't kill him and launch him out of an airlock. Upon arriving at the immense Wall known as the Quattro Murum, Rozkywiki realized he could not resist the temptation and knelt on the wall and placed his ear to its form. Enthralled with the knowledge he was given, Rozkywiki failed to hear the pirates call out to him to return and so they abandoned him for the officers of the Department of Continuity to arrest. Discovering that Rozkywiki's elastic mind allowed him to not be driven insane by what he heard, the DC Chief decided to give the young Faenar a second chance and a badge to go with it.Oracle Files: Mr. Wiki Threat Assessment Resources * Limited Body Elasticity * Amphibian Lifeform Adaptations * Enhanced Strength & Resilience * Standard Issue DC Hand Canon * Department of Continuity Credentials * Access to an ETSFN Manual Weaknesses Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mr. Wiki owns a copy of Earth-27 for Nitwits (also known as ETSFN Manual). Notes * Mr. Wiki is an original character by Rozkyontherocks. * May 27th is Earth-27 Day. Links and References * Appearances of Mr. Wiki * Character Gallery: Mr. Wiki * Network Files submitted by Mr. Wiki Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:RozkyontheRocks/Creator Category:Department of Continuity Members Category:Aliens Category:Monitor Scouts Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:The Network Members Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:Blue Skin Category:Male Characters Category:Elasticity Category:27th Reality